Swallowing Pride
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Blake is in heat and accidentally marks Weiss as hers. However, Weiss seems fine with the mark, but a rift begins pushing the two teammates apart. Perhaps the appearance of another Faunus can settle things between the monochrome pair? Does not account for Vol. 2 at all.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own RWBY**_

_**Technically, this is my very first RWBY fic I've written so be gentle, supportive and know that any flamers are NOT welcome and will be dealt with according to the severity of the garbage they spout.**_

_**There is a difference between constructive criticism and utter stupidity and I am well aware of that difference. Therefore, constructive criticism is welcome and utter stupidity will not be tolerated.**_

_**Rant out of the way, hope you enjoy the fic. :)**_

* * *

Blake sat on a rock near the cliff of Beacon Academy. For once, she was devoid of a book and was simply looking out over the Emerald Forest, where she had had her first assignment at the Academy. He came out to this point often, reminiscing about how she became part of Team RWBY.

Ruby, as their leader, was growing into her role very well. She still enjoyed the input of her teammates, but was now more comfortable with giving orders and creating battle strategies. She was quite empathic as well, knowing when something was wrong with a teammate and trying to help as best she could.

Yang hadn't cooled down one bit. Her personality was just as bubbly as always, even nearing the end of of their first semester at Beacon. She was still a stickler about her hair and supportive of her younger sister and she still knew how to have fun during battle. However, even though she hadn't cooled down, she was more likely to listen to battle strategies and throw out ideas herself instead of just rushing into battle immediately; that is not to say that she didn't still rush into battle, she simply waited until she knew the plan before doing so.

Weiss was stil her condescending self, but she had grown more into her role as team member instead of striving to seem like a team leader. Whenever Ruby gave an order, despite blue eyes flashing in indignation, Weiss did as she was told, though she still made it known when she thought a battle strategy was absolutely insane.

Blake's eyes closed momentarily as the white-haired heiress' face stuck in her head. She was one of the reasons the Faunus was out on the rock so early in the morning. Over the past few months, Blake had begun to notice things about Weiss that she hadn't the first time they met. Her ability to mask her feelings so well, despite small telltale signs of her attitude, such as her lips pulling up just the barest amount at the corners when she was amused or flicking her bangs from her face when she was irritated or the way her eyes would light up if she anticipated or was excited about something.

Not only this, but the brunette had begun to notice the heiress' scent more prominently than those of her other two teammates. She could tell when Weiss was unhappy, afraid, excited and, most importantly, aroused. Even worse, the white-themed member's pheromones were strongest during Blake's heat cycle, suggesting fertility and shoving her obvious availabilty into the cat-Faunus' senses.

Speaking of heat, that's why Blake was out on the rock now. Her heat cycle began an hour ago just as Weiss was about to get in the shower and it was all she could do not to pounce on the dripping wet naked form behind the curtain.

Just thinking about it was making her ears twitch in anticipation. She wanted Weiss so badly, but she knew the Schnee heiress would rather die than mate with a Faunus.

Since Ruby would be waking soon and would most likely wonder where she was, Blake sighed and stood, beginning to make her way back to the dorm with the hope that the girls would have already left. Coming to the room, she pushed open the door and found all of her teammates... changing.

A bead of sweat rolled down the Faunus' brow as she spotted a smooth creamy back partially obscured by silky white tresses. Pupils dilating, Blake made a mad dash for the bathroom and locked herself in, leaning against the door and breathing raggedly.

This was going to be a particularly hard heat cycle.

* * *

_**And there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it, alright? Drop a review!**_

_**Also, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two. Before you read, you guys should probably know that, due to its name, I associate a cat going into heat as a cat actually getting hot at some point. That's just so you're not like 'what just happened?' when you read this. Nothing further, please enjoy guys..**_

* * *

Blake groaned inaudibly as she listened to Professor Port drone on about the anatomy of Ursa. Glancing over, she spotted Weiss watching their professor and diligently taking notes, no sign of boredom or discomfort on her face.

Blake wondered how the heiress could possibly keep her face so calm and controlled when the lesson was beginning to wear even the warrior's practiced mask of indifference. She definitely has had more practice than I have. The brunette mused. But I wonder what emotion would look like on those porcelain cheeks. Happiness, sadness, something more than anger... would her eyes light up? Would her tears be as blue as her eyes?

Suddenly catching herself, Blake shook the thoughts off and glanced up as Professor Port called upon her. "Ah, Miss Belladonna. You seemed to be so lost in my story that your eyes were glazing. Please care to demonstrate the proper way to tackle and defeat an Ursa?"

Blake glanced around at her teammates who were staring at her in confusion. Sighing, the black-themed ninja stood and made her way down the steps to the open space in the front of the lecture hall.

Unhooking Gambol Shroud from its magnet at her back, Blake took a steadying breath, realizing how hot it was in the room. _God, when did it get so hot in here? _She wondered._ I'm burning up!_

Professor Port slashed open the cage holding the Ursa and stepped back to watch Blake work. Blake, on the other hand, was focused far too much on the sudden heat flashes going through her body and sank to her knees.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted in worry for her teammate.

"Use that crouch to launch!" Yang supplied. Blake's ears twitched and she nodded, fighting through the stifling heat and leaping up as the Ursa charged at her.

Twirling in the air, Blake used her Shadow to leap over the large Grimm and land on its back. "Interesting technique, Miss Belladonna." Professor Port called as Blake began shooting into the Ursa's ear.

When that proved ineffective, she returned Gmbol Shroud to its former sword state and sliced the ear off, taking a portion of the beast's mask with it. The creature went ballistic as it swung its claws and shook its head, trying to dislodge her from its back.

Leaping into the air, Blake took off the sheath and twirled, turning both of them downward as she made her descent. All of the students in the room watched as the brunette fell toward the large bear-like creature. Just as the Ursa finally calmed enough to look up, Blake brought her sword into its neck, the sheath into its back and used its snout as a landing pad for her feet, pushing off once she had landed and gouging the back of the beast's neck off.

Flipping through the air, Blake landed on her feet as the Ursa fell to the ground behind her. Standing, the black-themed warrior turned to Professor Port as he said, "An excellent way to defeat an Ursa, Miss Belladonna." Blake nodded to him and swayed on her feet slightly. "However, that was not the way I taught the class to defeat the creatures, though you did utilize the information that their back is usually their weakest point. Please, take your seat so we may continue with class."

Blake took one step toward the seats of the lecture hall, but before she could get very far, another bout of heat flashes hit her along with a wave of dizziness. Groaning softly, the last thing she registered was Ruby calling her name before she blacked out.

* * *

_**Like I said, she got hot. Therefore, her body, despite being used to the sensation, equated it with heat flashes and she passed out. Don't worry, she gets better. Give me a review while I'm writing chapter three, kay?**_

_**Also, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Hope you missed me. School has been stealing me away from you, so, sorry for the lateness of this._**

**_For all those reading, all of my RWBY stories were created and thought of BEFORE the premiere of Volume 2 unless stated otherwise. Though they may contain details introduced in Volume 2, they will be minor details and the storylines will have nothing to do with the Volume itself._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Yang asked as the team waited outside the infirmary for when they could go inside and see their friend.

"I don't know." Ruby murmured. "I mean, she did look a little flushed when she went up there, but she fought like she was just fine."

"What if that was just instinct, though?" Yang pointed out. "Then we wouldn't have known." Ruby bit her lip, glancing at the door of the infirmary worriedly.

"I'm certain she'll tell us what's wrong when we get in there." Weiss told them, clutching her ponytail as she waited. Ruby and Yang continued their pacing for another few minutes, none of them saying a word, but all of them wondering the same thing: what could be wrong with their missing team member?

At last, an attendant walked out and turned to them. Weiss hopped up as Ruby and Yang stopped their pacing to glance at the nurse anxiously. "You are Ruby Weiss and Yang, correct?" he asked, checking his clipboard.

"Yes, we're her teammates." Weiss replied, stepping up.

"Miss Belladonna seems to be in fine shape. Her vitals are normal and there doesn't look to be anything plaguing her now. The fainting spell may have simply been caused by over-exertion."

"Can we see her?" Ruby demanded worriedly.

"Of course, she's getting cleared to leave as we speak. Right this way." The three girls followed him inside and he led them to the far end of the large room where Blake was sitting on a bed as one of the doctors typed away at their scroll.

"Alright, Miss Belladonna." the doctor stated, giving his patient a warm smile. "Everything seems to be in order now. I suggest going to bed earlier in order to replenish your energy." Blake nodded in the affirmative and the doctor turned, giving the rest of the team a nod before he and the nurse walked off.

Ruby moved closer to the brunette on the bed and sat next to her. "Blake, you had us all worried." she whimpered, gazing to her teammate.

"I'm fine." Blake replied. "I guess I just need to take better care of myself, that's all. Come on, we have a bit of time before our next class." She stood and smiled at her friends who gave her encouraging nods and followed her out the door.

"Maybe we should grab some food." Yang suggested. "You didn't eat much at breakfast so maybe you need some nutrition. The cafeteria should be serving by now."

"Alright." her partner agreed, deciding to go along with it. Truth be told, Blake had been too nervous about her coming heat cycle to eat much. However, to make her friends feel better, she would eat now. The quartet turned, making a detour in the direction of the cafeteria for a exercised her control on the way, keeping her eyes away from Weiss' form to avoid accelerating her cycle. Yang, Ruby and Blake grabbed trays once they arrived at the cafeteria and began filling their plates while Weiss grabbed her customary apple. Ruby raised an eyebrow at her partner, but said nothing and they grabbed a table.

Blake slowly began to eat as she thought over her current predicament. _The heat flashes have never hit that hard before. Usually it's one or two every minute or so, but never in one big continuous wave._ She chewed at some weird meat that so did not taste like turkey as she thought over what could have caused it. _It could be because I'm around people now. Well, people with desirable scents anyway. _A quick flick of the eyes to Weiss before she looked away once more._ Perhaps Weiss' scent is making the cycle stronger? But then wouldn't it have been the same for the last two as well? Why is it so much stronger this time?_

The question raced around the Faunus' head for the rest of the meal. Luckily, her classes managed to distract her from her main concern long enough for her to get some work done. At dinner, Ruby filled JNPR in on what happened and Blake had to go through the entire meal with the others shooting her glances to make sure she ate.

Finally, the meal ended and the teams dispersed, heading to their separate rooms. Blake showered quickly, knowing water made her skin crawl more when she was in heat. Slipping into her yukata, the brunette lit her favorite candelabra and curled on her bed with one of her novels. Ruby and Yang were playing some odd card game that had to do with aces and Weiss was tapping away at her scroll, searching the information she needed for homework.

Blake paid none of them any mind while she waited for them to head to bed. Ruby, being the youngest, climbed to her bunk first, Yang following soon after. Blake waited patiently, knowing Weiss would be going to be shortly. The only sounds in the room were Ruby and Yang snoring, Weiss tapping and the occasional turn of a page. Blake began experiencing the flashes again, but instead of hitting all over her body, they focused on one particular place that caused the Faunus girl to squirm as she tried to concentrate on her book.

_Maybe it would be better to read Ninjas of Love... no, that might accelerate it and I'll lose control. I just have to deal with it... even though she's sitting right there, poised and beautiful, waiting for me to-_ Before the thought could finish, Weiss closed her scroll and settled into bed. Blake snapped her book shut and sighed, blowing out her candelabra and slipping beneath the blankets.

Staring at the bottom of Yang's bed, the brunette waited until she heard Weiss' breathing even out. The thoughts continued plaguing her mind and Blake breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the heiress' breath slow. Slipping out of the blankets and from her bed, the brunette didn't even bother with shoes. Using all of the stealth she was trained with, Blake made her way toward the door, deciding right then and there to go for a run to get rid of the ache between her legs. Just as her hand reached for the knob, a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**_And there you have it. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._**

**_Also, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**


End file.
